yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer
シャイニング・フェニックスガイ | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Shainingu Fenikkusugai | trans_name = Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Guy | image = ElementalHEROShiningPhoenixEnforcer-LCGX-EN-ScR-1E.jpg | attribute = FIRE | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 2500 | def = 2100 | level = 8 | passcode = 88820235 | fm = Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer | fm2 = Elemental HERO Sparkman | materials = "Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous, Continuous | lore = "Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. | fr_lore = "Exécuteur Phœnix, HÉROS Élémentaire" + "Sparkman, HÉROS Élémentaire" Ce monstre ne peut pas être Invoqué par Invocation Spéciale excepté par une Invocation Fusion. Augmentez l'ATK de cette carte de 300 points pour chaque carte dans votre Cimetière qui inclut "HÉROS Élémentaire" dans son nom de carte. Cette carte ne peut pas être détruite à l'issue d'un combat. | de_lore = „Elementar-HELD Phoenix Enforcer“ + „Elementar-HELD Sparkman“ Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte erhält 300 ATK für jede „Elementar-HELD“-Karte in deinem Friedhof. Diese Karte kann nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden. | it_lore = "Fenice Sorvegliante EROE Elementale" + "Sparkman EROE Elementale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Questa carta guadagna 300 ATK per ogni mostro "EROE Elementale" nel tuo Cimitero. Questa carta non può essere distrutta in battaglia. | pt_lore = "Fênix Executor, o HERÓI do Elemento" + "Sparkman, HERÓI do Elemento" Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Fusão e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Este card ganha 300 de ATK para cada card "HERÓI do Elemento" no seu Cemitério. Não pode ser destruído em batalha. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Phoenix Enforcer" + "HÉROE Elemental Sparkman" Este monstruo no puede ser Invocado mediante una Invocación Especial excepto mediante una Invocación de Fusión. Aumenta el ATK de esta carta en 300 puntos por cada carta en tu Cementerio que incluya "HÉROE Elemental" en su nombre. Esta carta no puede ser destruida como resultado de una batalla. | ja_lore = 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ フェニックスガイ」＋「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スパークマン」 このモンスターは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。このカードの攻撃力は、自分の墓地の「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ」と名のついたカード１枚につき３００ポイントアップする。このカードは戦闘によっては破壊されない。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀 히어로 피닉스 가이" + "엘리멘틀 히어로 스파크맨" 이 몬스터는 융합 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 이 카드의 공격력은 자신 묘지의 "엘리멘틀 히어로" 라는 이름이 붙은 카드 1장당 300 포인트 올린다. 이 카드는 전투에 의해서는 파괴되지 않는다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Pack 40 | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | supports_archetypes = Elemental HERO | stat_change = This card gains ATK | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Fusion Monsters as Fusion Materials * Nomi | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | misc = Cover card | database_id = 6656 }}